


Greed

by Totally_Trash



Series: A Collection of Ineffable Husbands [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: A bit mature, Cute, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Tickling, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Trash/pseuds/Totally_Trash
Summary: Crowley goes into his Sin Heat.





	Greed

All demons have a sort of heat cycle. The time they deal with it varies, but it revolves around one of the seven deadly sins. Each demon is 'assigned' one sin. For greed, they hoard everything of worth to them. For gluttony, they eat almost non-stop. For sloth, they sleep through their entire cycle. For wrath, they're so angry they have to be chained down to keep them from hurting other demons. Those with envy have it easy because they don't really suffer from much other than going out to tempt pretty girls to do shit to get them in trouble. When it comes to pride, they fight. A lot. Lust? Sex. Lots of it.  
  
Crowley's sin is greed. The Sin Heat has to do with why you fell. Crowley fell because he asked too many questions. He was greedy, he didn't want to follow the Plan, he wanted to know why he should and what was so important. Greedy for knowledge.  
  
Now, though, he doesn't care about knowing things. Now, he's greedy for his angel. He's all the demon wants.  
  
"_Mine_," Crowley would hiss, pinning Aziraphale down on his back. The flash of... Oh that's _fear_. He stopped and leaned down to whisper, "I love you," into Aziraphale's ear. The angel was practically shaking. He knew what demons could be like when they dealt with their Sin Heat. He knew Crowley wouldn't hurt him, but this wasn't really Crowley, was it? No, it was the sin of greed taking him over.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you, _dove_," The demon said in almost a purr as his hands reached back to knead between Aziraphale's shoulder blades, melting the angel like putty on the bed. He shuddered and his wings materialized, spreading out as the angel sighed contently.  
  
"_Oh_, Crowley dear..." Aziraphale nearly whimpered.  
  
"Shh..." The demon growled softly, nibbling at Aziraphale's neck. Aziraphale bit his lip to quiet the rather obscene sound trying to force its way past his lips. He reached up and ran his hands down Crowley's ribs to his hips, earning a quite giggle from the demon. Aziraphale tilted his head slightly, before it dawned on him that what he'd done had tickled the demon.  
  
Aziraphale loved hearing Crowley laugh. It was such a precious sound, he'd do almost anything to hear it. So he did the motion again, earning a playful growl from the demon.  
  
"Aziraphale..." He said in a warning tone.  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
"S-stop it..." He demanded, Aziraphale squeezing his hips gently.  
  
"Mm, why on Earth would I do that?" He asked, smiling a little to himself as Crowley let out a little hiss followed by a flurry of giggles.  
  
"B-because I ahahsked!" The demon giggled, trying to fight Aziraphale's hands against his hips. _Why is his grip so firm?_ The demon wondered  
  
"Well my dear, I don't recall you _asking_ me. I very vividly remember you _demanding_ I stop while you were trying to get my clothes off, but I don't quite think you'd ever asked..." He said, pinning the demon on his back and stroking his fingers over the exposed flesh of his belly after having lifted his shirt up, tracing the demon's abs.  
  
"A-Azirapahale!" Crowley hissed through his giggles. Aziraphale simply hummed happily, taking note of how Crowley wasn't miracling himself away or actually fighting back.  
  
"Yes, dear?" Aziraphale asked with a smile, lightly digging at the demon's hips again. Crowley snorted and kicked his legs at Aziraphale, but it was no use. He was stuck.  
  
Soon the angel had managed to get Crowley onto his back after tickling him long enough to get him out of breath, miracling away his shirt and slowly stroking down his spine over his scales.  
  
"Azahaha... A-Aziraphale...!" The demon giggled, helplessly squirming beneath his angel.  
  
"Yes?" The angel hummed, tickling at the scales between his shoulder blades. Crowley burst into laughter, kicking beneath Aziraphale. "It seems I've found a weak spot on my adorable little demon~."  
  
"Plehehehase! Ohohoho I'm _begging_ you!" The demon pleaded. Aziraphale smiled and stopped, leaning down to kiss at the back of the demon's neck, slowly trailing kisses down his scales. Crowley giggled and shivered, allowing Aziraphale to kiss and tease him with little things like love bites and "so sensitive"s. He loved it.  
  
They didn't quite move for the next hour or so.


End file.
